I hate you not my dear
by Hari-twistedmind
Summary: Will you still love someone who hates you at the very depths of his soul? or can you still consider the feeling in you heart "hatred" when it's not the same at all? A story of romantic tragedy in the lives of monarchs where adultery is not of grave matter


Most of the characters or should I say ALL belong to CLAMP. The only thing that is mine is the STORY. XD

* * *

Main Characters

Eriol Hiragizawa- Crown prince of Britain. He was an active young lad, mature enough for his age of 21. Intelligent and a gentleman that made Kaho Mizuki fall for him. But due to his rejected marriage with her by his parents, he became as cold as ice, his heart as hard as stone. He ignored everyone around him, the only thing that matter to him is for Kaho to be by his side by making her his royal mistress. He treated his future wife, Tomoyo, as bad and as cruel as he can be. Will this bring him happiness or regret for the rest of his life?

Tomoyo- Crown princess of Britain. The true meaning of a lady, young and pure at the age of 18, kind to everyone around her. Their country is encountering a big problem due to the continuous attacks from the Clow kingdom, their people are getting weaker and weaker each day. Then the letter from the Hiragizawa kingdom brought hope to them. Her father already passed away and left her mother Sonomi Daidouji, to handle the kingdom by herself. Due to pressure, she agreed to marry the now cold-hearted Eriol Hiragizawa. But it seems that as her love grows for him, the more he wants her to disappear and never show her face again. Will she continue to fight for her love to the insensitive, or should I say, sadistic young man or accept the fact that she will never have a place in his heart?

Kaho Mizuki- 5 years older than Eriol. She was Eriol's closest friend as far as he can remember (hehe…kind of a bit of spiler..but…nah! XD) she was a great singer and dancer that can make any man fall to her beauty the moment they'll set their eyes on her yet the only man she entertained in her life is Eriol. Due to their disapproved marriage she went into great depression and married another man, a soldier in the palace who died after a despicable war against the Clow kingdom. Eriol can't handle what is happening with his beloved so he promised that he will do anything to bring her back to his side. And when the time comes when he was about to choose his royal mistress, he didn't even hesitated to made her his.

Prologue

_"Your eyes shine brightly in the moonlight. Are you thinking of her my beloved?... That smile of sweetness that glistens and lightens the darkness of the night seems to dim that glint of hope in my heart. Your animosity towards me seems to strengthen as the days pass by yet my love for you will never be replaced by any other man. Are you really unsympathetic of me? Or is it mere desperation that drives me into this foolishness. You have never said any word of endearment since the beginning nor a look of acceptance in your part…it has always been…a glance..a glance..of…of distaste." _As her eyes drifted on the scenery towards the cheerful man sitting confident on his throne as he watch his town's people merrily sing and dance. At first glance, it might have been due to the young children who are actively participating in the dance that made him smile with glee, but no, it's because of the woman with them, with her red long locks swaying in the wind and her body dancing gracefully in the middle of the night.

Tomoyo felt numb…but deep inside here… a significant part aches and cries. How could the night appear so melancholic? As she look at his future husband, Eriol, as he joined the dance with Kaho, his royal mistress, she smiled wearily with a constrained sob. Tomoyo wasn't supposed to marry Eriol in the first place, it was Kaho. Kaho was Eriol's one and only love. At the time they are about to marry each other, a royal will was found. A will that was made by his grandfather that says that his grandson, Eriol Hiragizawa, had been betrothed to a girl since the day he was born and that he is the one to inherit the kingdom after his father—this made a big commotion in the royal court because the last part of the will is a bit intriguing and confusing but the king said that this should be done for this was made by his father. It also said that, this royal will will never be terminated unless: one of them was dead; the other party opposes due to certain legal grounds and lastly if their marriage is postponed by three years ( they were given three years to know each other—if still nothing sparked b/w them, the will is terminated—so logically speaking, if you want it to end wait for three years). Which is a crucial time for Eriol, this made him desperate to beg for his father's approval for his marriage with Kaho but his efforts went nowhere leading Kaho to marry another man who then died from a previous war from the neighboring Clow kingdom. So he promised to himself, he'll never ever accept the girl he is going to marry and yes, he lived up into his oath. Tomoyo Daidouji, a beautiful, young princess from the east was treated punitively for three years which appeared to her as 30 years of burden and heartaches but we all know that love is the most special kind of feeling that can lead one to act ridiculously and even forgive the cruelest man that had ever lived. He felt strength, contentment and satisfaction but with her slowly dimming light, why does he feel so poignant? Her every glint of happiness started to disappear each day and her beaming face seemed too contradicting to her melancholic orbs. Why does he feel a mixture of hopelessness and bliss from her? He wants to be as emotionless as he can be but her distancing from him is leading him to a place of dejection. He had never felt so fearful before. The thing he knew was he is happy with Kaho as his mistress and that his plan for Tomoyo to hate him, doing every single act that will greatly hurt and push her to wholeheartedly disapprove their wedding, is effectively working. Everything is going well according to plan. But what is this constrained feeling that is being mask by his selfish self? He is happy. Right?

* * *

This is my first submitted story here so please..bear with me. XD..Ahaha. This is still a temporary one-I mean maybe I will eventually revise or fix the plot because I think It's still confusing, same with the title (I still have a lot in my mind) Well, this will eventually be a tragedy (But this is just a prologue). I hope I'll be able to start the story because I'm drowning on a vast amount of home works-SCHOOL WORKS. Ahaha. Ah..comments and suggestions (for my improvement XD) are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and God Bless.


End file.
